


Light of my life, fire of my loins

by Herinke



Series: The Documentation of Arinina Maironiel [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Over protectiveness, Pregnancy, graphic birth, soft silvergifting, talk about science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herinke/pseuds/Herinke
Summary: Annatar is worried, this Tyelpie could tell; and with good reason. The baby was a bit big, and this has been a difficult pregnancy. But she also wanted this. she wanted to be happy with their little family, no matter the dangers.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Series: The Documentation of Arinina Maironiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898329
Kudos: 11





	Light of my life, fire of my loins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all, you didn't think y'all would get just diary entries did ya? I got tired of writing in first person, so I kind of wanted to write about Tyelpie's pregnancy, and how differnt/difficult it would be because Annatar is a Maia. This is all my headcanon's about the subject.
> 
> Content warning! I talk about pregnancy, and birth, its kind of graphic so proceed with caution please!

Tyelpie stooped down best she could, picking up the wool blanket that had fallen from her chosen chair and onto the floor, wrapping herself in its soft embrace trying to chase the coldness of the winter away. Tyelpie put down a white hand against her belly; the kicking and movement of the baby was still as aweing as it was the first time it happened. The embers of excitement lit in her chest, a soft smile of contentment gracing her face. It wasn't long now before the baby arrives. Three more months and the baby shall be delivered. it was exciting as well as terrifying. She was a big baby; if she didn't only feel one pair of feet kicking her she would have assumed she was carrying twins. It wasn't that impossible considering the fact that there were a set of twins in her family. But she still was relieved to only feel one. It would have been too much to have twins the first time.

Tyelpie frowned, sat up, and looked around for a pillow. Her back ached, and she found that the chair was not enough to ease the pain. The pillow was taken from an adjacent couch, and Putting it behind her back she settled down again, snuggling deep into her chair again. It was only the afternoon, and she had things to do and places to be, but Tyelpie usually found herself too exhausted to do much anymore, worse she felt then the first trimester of her pregnancy. It was quite frustrating to be able to do things nonstop her whole life, but now being stopped by her exhaustion, nausea or her belly. Because of this she didn't really do much in her first trimester, as she was attacked by the extremeness of her symptoms. It was one thing from her pregnancy she was happy to stop. ( though she was more then happy to go through with it to have her baby) .The fire place cackled as the wood burned, and the curtains shut out the snowy weather outside. It was relaxing, and Tyelpie found herself shutting her eyes against her will, cozy in her own contentment as she was and sinking into a sleep ( the only thing she can really do these days)

Tyelpie must have actually slept, as she reopened her eyes, she saw the room around her changed. An extra blanket was on top of her, a tray of meats, cheese, and an assortment of pickled roots was on the table next to her. But most Importantly, Annatar was standing next to the now opened curtains, staring out the window like he could banish the snow and make it clear and sunny again. 

" I see you are awake. sleep well?" Annatar turned his cat like gaze towards Tyelpie, a brow raised. " Yes, though I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was quite on accident" 

"Well, Accidents do happen sometimes, even if precautions are made" Tyelpie laughed. " Yes, and there is so much we don't quite know yet. But-" here Tyelpie gave Annatar a level look. " worrying doesn't do anything" Annatar frowned at this reflection in the window, and turned fully around, white robes swinging. " I am not worried, on the contrary I am quite Curious to see how this will turn out. Melian was more apt to do this considering she was more powerful then Thingol as a Maia; She could shapeshift and handle the extra energy she would have to give the baby as well as being able to have energy to exert for herself." 

" Yes, but that is pretty much cured isn't it? you have been taking care to give the baby's Fëa all the energy she needs to grow, at this point I am giving her a minimal amount of energy" 

"Yes- but something that hasn't been tested is your body strength in delivering the baby. I can take care of the baby's Fëa, but I can't deliver the baby for you." Tyelpie frowned even more, rubbing the top of her belly. The room got a bit chillier, goosebumps rising up on her skin despite the fully blazed fire. " It is not something we can stop. It has to happen. Like I said, worrying doesn't do anything." 

walking over to sit upon the arm of the chair, Annatar gazed down at her, brows drawn. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb soothingly on her hand and Tyelpie found herself leaning into the touch. " I am not worried, as I told you. Either way. if you live or die the child shall live. Maia children do not die easily." 

-  
The month preceding the delivery the midwives came to check on her, and lubricate her. " have you been feeling alright?" Calwen asked, drawing the bath up and putting the chicken fat in. The bathtub smelled fainting of boiling soup, but this Tyelpie did not say. " Just tired. though I must admit that I am getting impatient. I want to see my baby." Calwen laughed, as she came over to help her lady strip, unlacing the back of her dress and taking shoes off. " A lot of Mothers' feel that way your highness! But it is better to be perpared then to have the baby too early; Though you could always say no parent is truly ready until the baby is in their arms, and even then you aren't really! You never truly ready." Calwen helped her into the tub, making sure she didn't slip in the lard. " Stay in the bath until your skin starts to change, once it is make sure you don't dry yourself too much, especially near your thighs and vagina." Tyelpie nodded before leaning back, soaking in the warmth of the water. 

" Calwen, do you have any children?" the question was asked as Calwen tutted around the bathroom. " No your highness, I do not. I do not think I would be a good enough parent. It would be irresponsible for me." Calwen slowed and knelled down beside the bath.

" I hope I am not overstepping My Lady.. but some people say that you are being irresponsible in bringing a child into Arda marred. With your family history.." 

Telpie frowned. " Don't they know that I too worry? I may not show it Calwen, but there are moments where I doubt this. I do not want my child to be lost in the shadows of the past, but that is also the reason I need to do this. I shall do right with this child; I shall not be like my Father or Grandfather." Calwen's ears flicked but her expression was unreadable. 

" She shall do Grand things and people will see that not every Feanorian was crazy. Its not "in" the family. There won't be anymore blood shed." Tyelpie looked quite affronted by now, her frown turning into something deeper, more dangerous. The water was cold, and no longer comforting.

Calwen bowed her head. " I am sorry, I overstepped my bounds. I shouldn't have said anything." 

Calwen helped her out of the tub without another word.  
The baby decided she wanted to see the world two days before the spring solstice. The day started innocently enough, wake up, eat, then go to a budget meeting, getting together the paper work needed to get their taxes done, and send it to the crown. It was in this meeting that her back started to hurt. a dull ache that lodged itself in her lower back. Tyelpie knew what it meant, but also knew that it was too soon to go to the healers. The contractions were about twenty minutes apart, and were quite mild, so shutting out the pain, she turned back to the tax papers.

It was after the meeting that Tyelpie went herself to tell Annatar. It didn't really matter that he said he wasn't worried. The dark haired woman could tell by the way the air seemed hotter around him, the world warping around. Even in the forge where it was always much more hotter, it was a tangible thing. The contractions were closer now, and the pain seemed to rear its head.

"It is time" Then the world came to a crashing halt as the healers and the maids moved around each other, the intricate dance between two completely different variables. 

"Water! get water boiling!"

"Come on then, move it!"

" Calwen, start on those prayers will you? make sure you do the whole room"

"Crush those herbs will you? it'll ease the lady's pain" 

"See? she is 7 centimeters now: meaning that it is getting close. Perhaps you would like to walk around, to help ease it along?"

Tyelpie agreed. if only to be able to do something. It was excruciating to wait; she was already tired, and the pain was getting stronger now. Annatar was the only real relief; he was quite helpful with helping with the herbs, and giving his hand to squeeze. She could feel his Fëa brush against her's; giving her strength and comfort- something that her mother could never do for her now- It was better not to think about it. Walking around didn't help much with the pain, and Tyelpie found herself leaning on Annatar more and more as the time wore on, gripping his hand tightly, his strong pale hand a comfort. They walked around the room about four times; half way through the fifth the pain became so great that the healer came to check her, and declared that she was almost ready to push. 

Tyelpie sat down heavily on the birthing stool, her black hair plastered on her face, and her braid swinging. Panting and heaving seemed to be the only thing Tyelpie could do as the other midwives settled down. One woman stood behind her, hand on her sweaty head murmuring a prayer in Quenya. Annatar was beside her, doing what Tyelpie wasn't quite sure, her mind mostly on the pain of the contractions. But somewhere in the corner of her mind, she thought she could feel his fëa wash over her, strengthening her and soothing, Like a warm hug enveloping her.

" You are doing good my lady. When I say push, you need to push, okay?" the midwife on her left side held her other hand, mirroring Annatar's gesture ( both Annatar and the Midwife were holding her shift up so it pooled around her waist, But Tyelpie as this point was beyond caring, she wanted the baby out NOW) . the older elf squeezed her hand once, then-

"Push!" 

She did. It took all her strength and then some, Her body struggling to meet the demand of the little Fëa in her, but she pushed and pushed, the pressure building in her vagina, and a Midwife yelled out that she could see the head,-

"She is a blonde my Lady!" 

That had given her more hope that they would both survive, that she would live to see her baby ( she prayed to Varda to -please- protect her!) . Tyelpie pushed again, thinking, and wanting her Mother with her. Her Mother was gone, and all that was left was herself, and her baby. Another push- A scream- the prayer hit a crescendo- And all she could think of as this all came crashing down- 

I want to live

-

Arinina was born Healthy. Of course Tyelpie didn't know this until later; She had fainted during the end of her labor due to the mount of blood lost. But here and now, she held her daughter in her arms for the first time, her soft yellow blanket cradling her delicate body. Her hair was a reddish blonde, quite reminiscent of Tyelpie's Grandmother, though that was mostly from word of mouth, as She barely remembered her Grandmother anyways. Tyelpie brushed her curls away from her soft face, feeling the silky strands between her fingers, and she felt her heart clench. She loved her so much already. too much. 

"She reminds me quite a bit of my grandmother" Tyelpie's voice was scratchy from screaming, but she wanted to share this with Annatar, wanted to share this sense of home, this little piece of her past that she can share without being ashamed.

"She has your eyes." Annatar said gently, brushing along the baby's face, as if he was trying to memorize it. " Yes, she is beautiful. She is something to be proud of- I am quite proud myself" Annatar looked at the baby as if seeing with his eyes for the first time. " She shall have the best education; as I shall teach her my magic."

" She shall grow up to do great things. Tyelepie muttered, warmth spreading from her chest. The glimpses of things to be fluttered around like parchment in the wind. Making sense of them would be futile, but still. The sense of grandness and grandeur would not leave. the sense of something new on the horizon.

" I have a name for her." Tyelpie declared suddenly. And Annatar raised an eyebrow in question. " Arinina" she swallowed a stone that lodged in her throat. 

Annatar swooped down to kiss the baby's soft head, on her hair, then down to her cheek. " That is a lovely name- Arinina" 

Morning crowned. It sounded almost like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> The midwife lubricating Tyelpie was an actual thing done in the medieval ages to help the mother out! I got a lot of my info from this website: https://www.historyextra.com/period/medieval/middle-ages-childbirth-dangers-mothers-midwives-how-did-medieval-women-give-birth/
> 
> This is also not beta read, so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
